finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Altar Cave
The Altar Cave is a dungeon and the first location the player is introduced to in Final Fantasy III. It is the resting place of the Wind Crystal. A HP/MP Wellspring can be found on the third floor. Story The four Onion Kids fall into the bottom of the Altar Cave when exploring it and are attacked by monsters. After ascending some floors they discover the Wind Crystal room, but are attacked by the Land Turtle. After defeating it, they are granted the title of Warriors of the Light and the Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, and the Red Mage jobs become available. In the 3D remakes, Luneth drops into the cave through a hole and goes through the area alone. He faces the Land Turtle and meets the Wind Crystal, who tells Luneth he is one of the Warriors of the Light and tells him to search for the other three. After defeating Djinn, Luneth, Arc, Refia, and Ingus are summoned by the Wind Crystal and granted the title of Warriors of the Light, as well as the Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, and the Thief jobs. Items Enemies As the first area in the game, the enemies encountered in the Altar Cave are very weak and easy to defeat. ;First area * Goblin * Goblin x2 ;Hole area * Goblin * Goblin x2 * Carbuncle, Blue Wisp * Blue Wisp, Eye Fang, Carbuncle ;Starting area * Goblin x3 (first battle) * Goblin * Goblin x2 * Bomb x3 (Mog quest) ;Wellspring area * Carbuncle, Blue Wisp * Eye Fang, Carbuncle ;Crystal room * Land Turtle (boss) Battle Background Cave Crystal room Musical themes The music inside Altar Cave is "Into the Crystal Cave." "Into the Crystal Cave" is also part of the "The Evil Power of the Underworld" track on the Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper A young adventurer has wandered deep into the Altar Cave opened in the great earthquake. The epic journey of the Warriors of Light begins here... Gallery FFIII NES - altarcave first floor.gif|First floor (NES). FFIII NES - altarcave first floor secret room.gif|First floor's secret room (NES). FFIII NES - altarcave second floor.gif|Second floor (NES). FFIII NES - altarcave third floor.gif|Third floor (NES). FFIII NES - altarcave fourth floor.gif|Fourth floor (NES). FFIII NES Wind Crystal Room.png|Wind crystal room (NES). FFIII NES Altar Cave WM.png|Altar Cave on the world map (NES) FFIII Altar Cave WM.png|The Altar Cave on the world map (DS). FFIIIPC Altar Cave Battle.png|Wind crystal room in battle (PC). FFIIIPC Altar Cave WM.png|The Altar Cave on the world map (PC). FFIII Altar Cave Wellspring.png|The Wellspring. FFRK Altar Cave JP FFIII.png|The Japanese dungeon for Altar Cave in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * The third and fourth floor of Altar Cave appear at the Earthgift Shrine on the GBA and subsequent remakes of the original Final Fantasy. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy III Category:Caves de:Altarhöhle es:Cueva del Altar